


Everything has changed

by AmoreYeonBin



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barista Choi Soobin, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Best Friends, Choi Soobin is Trying, Choi Yeonjun Is Bad At Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sexuality Crisis, Soft Choi Soobin, Soft Choi Yeonjun, Song Lyrics, Unrequited Love, but not from soobin's side, changbin appears for like one scene, minor choi soobin/original character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmoreYeonBin/pseuds/AmoreYeonBin
Summary: Yeonjun wakes up after a wild night (just a sleepover) and realises that he’s crushing on his little best friend.A story about how a boy deals with his first love.Based on the song 'Everything has changed' with a much more angsty tone.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	1. “You are very obvious.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am really excited to share this piece!! Worked super hard on this so I really hope you enjoy reading it. Do leave comments!! I'd love to see your opinions!!

Yeonjun was a simple boy, with simple friends. He had friends like every other kid in 10th grade does, people to mess around with, doing normal teen stuff, you know?

**So why did he feel weird suddenly; when he thought about this certain tall (a little shorter than himself but he was a giant on his own), charming raven-haired boy with the cutest dimples he had ever seen?**

_All I knew  
This morning when I woke  
Is I know something now  
Know something now I didn't before_

The 16-year-old was in his bed, alarm ringing on his side table. Groggy, he sluggishly turned it off, not wanting to wake up his friends, who were currently on the floor sleeping on the mattress his mom set up.

Four bodies stirring a little but went back to dreamland. The boy’s head fell on his pillow once again. Sighing, deep in his thoughts, Yeonjun closed his eyes, gulping air as he recanted the events of last night. Hazy. They were playing board games, the five of them.

_“Truth or DARE!!” Beomgyu cried, flailing his hands as the empty cola bottle pointed towards the eldest of the lot._

_Yeonjun had invited his best friends over for a sleepover since it was the last week of summer break and they wanted to end it with a BANG. The BANG being - drinking 5 litres of cola, eating 3 large pizzas, being obnoxiously loud, only to be scolded by Yeonjun’s mom. They were now playing ‘Truth or Dare’ because they had nothing better to do, Huening anyway keeps cheating in board games._

_The boy in question comically rolled his eyes, groaning dramatically as he looked at his puppy eyed friend with a dead stare._

_“Junnie Hyung ahahaha Truth or dare??”_

_“Dare. Obviously. What am I? A coward?” Scoffing, wiping his nose. This earned a giggle from the second tallest of the lot, their ridiculously cute and dimpled, 15-year-old bunny._

_Loud yelps were heard from the other 2 boys, namely Huening Kai and Taehyun. 13- and 14-year-olds clearly enjoying this sleepover way too much._

_“Right. Okay. I dare you toooooooo…”_

_…_

_“Shit, I didn’t think this through.”_

_“WHAT the fuck GYUUUUU!!” Taehyun shouted, they wanted to tease Yeonjun and make him do something funny, but they couldn’t think of anything. The boy was the centre of attention then and he loved every second of it, sticking his tongue out to Beomgyu._

_…_

_“OH, I KNOW. I dare Yeonjun Hyung to look into Soobin’s eyes for 2 minutes **straight**.” Huening wiggled his eyebrows, screeched, clapping at his marvellous idea. Seriously, how was this scrawny little 13-year-old so loud? Soobin on the other hand, got really flustered, cheeks heating up, no reason right…?_

_“Yah- why do I have to deal with the dare?? It isn’t even mine!!” His plea was dismissed by an overly impressed Beomgyu. And so, Yeonjun turned to face the literal human form of a rabbit, hands placed on each other’s knees._

_Yeonjun blinked a little, making kissy faces but then finally settling his gaze onto the brown glittering orbs in front of him. A soft smile etched on his face when he saw how nervous the younger got in front of him. His ears were pink from all the blood flushing towards, fingers fiddling with the tips to release tension. Yeonjun gently took the boys hand in his own, rubbing soft circles, their other friends too busy screeching to notice. Soobin blinked, relaxing, dimples slowly appearing on his soft and pinchable cheeks._

**_Blink_ **

_Something changed, something really changed in a second._

_Yeonjun’s heart was suddenly fluttering, rapid thumps vibrating in his ear, vision focusing on nothing but the boy smiling delicately at this weirdly intimate moment. His own cheeks heating up, panic settling but he tried keeping it in. The boy in front of him now radiating sunshine. Yeonjun felt like he was going to combust if he didn’t look away soon._

_Weird. Very weird._

_“Time’s up lovebirds.” Taehyun patted both boys, Soobin’s eyes wide as a deer caught in headlights. He smiled in a few seconds though, scratching his neck while joking about how torturous this was. Yeonjun was flippant, trying to be loud in attempts of hiding the aftereffects of what just happened with the boy sitting next to him. He could feel the younger’s gaze on the side of his face, cheeks burning as he continued looking at him._

Yeonjun flipped on his bed. Groaning softly into his pillow, attempts to muffle it. Taehyun was the first to wake up from the lot on the floor. He got up, brushing off his clothes as he peeped up to see Yeonjun. Finally, the eldest sat up, kneeling on the bed as he mumbled a woozy good morning to the shortest. Taehyun snickered, patting around himself to cause some movement around the others.

One by one, the boys woke up and the chatter started, all of them pilling into the washroom, taking turns to brush. Soobin stood against the door, still replaying what happened last night. A stupid grin on his face as he glanced at the eldest among them. His own tummy doing weird flips as their eyes met and Yeonjun immediately looked away, pretty red on his cheeks. Eyebrows raised at the eldest as he again turned to look at him, even more embarrassed than before. 

Shit.

They were crushing. HARD.

* * *

The kids were now supposed to go back to school, something Yeonjun didn’t like. He didn’t have many friends in his own grade, mostly because he didn’t want any. The only thing that he enjoyed was the lunch break because he could then meet his friends and fuck around for a bit.

It felt weird though, after last week’s events. Yeonjun was on the way to school, Beomgyu sitting next to him. As they were neighbours, they had the same bus stop.

The bus ride to school was painful at best. The whole ride Yeonjun couldn’t peel Soobin away from his mind, his stupid little grin, as if it were plastered behind his retina. He looked around a bit, trying to distract himself by talking to Beomgyu but the literal bear was busy sleeping. Head bumping with the window every time the bus jumped. The eldest rubbed his eyes in defeat and reached to remove his earphones. Even his playlist was betraying him-

_And all I've seen  
Since eighteen hours ago  
Is brown eyes and dimples and your smile  
In the back of my mind making me feel like_

Looking out the window seemed like the best thing he could do at this point. Trying to divert his mind from his little best friend.

“This can’t be fucking happening. Not Soobin…?” but then he started thinking about why it _shouldn’t_ be Soobin. As if in a movie, his mind bubbling with only and only –

**Soobin.**

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you, know you, know you_

The next few months had been torturous. Stolen glances and quiet giggles. To Soobin it was so obvious that the eldest liked him, it was just the way he acted. Yeonjun, however was as thick as one gets. At least he finally admitted it to himself that he liked the dimpled boy. Beomgyu had to physically call it out of him, repeated teasing about how there are so many girls swooning over Soobin in his grade right now. The eldest would always roll his eyes.

“Yah- so what?? Of course, he’d have admirers…” The neighbours were currently sitting at the patio of Yeonjun’s house, both about to run off for lunch.

“Yeah, then by that logic I guess he should also date Soo-Hyun, right? Don’t you think? She’s pretty, smart, funny. Literally everything Soobin likes.”

…

“What are you trying to do Gyu.” Eyebrows knitted together while the younger gave him a smirk. Gotcha Junnie Hyung.

“I’m just saying, don’t you think you should help him get with someone?”

…

“Choi Beomgyu.”

“It’s not like you have a crush on him or something right? Wouldn’t you want your best friend to be happy?”

“YAH- ILL KILL YOU. YOU BRAT.”

Next day Beomgyu came at the stop with a sore lower neck, wincing. But at least he made his Hyung admit it. The whole bus ride he just smirked menacingly at the eldest, who was still very much acted like he was in denial about his crush on his best friend. Does everyone else know about it too? Does **he** know about it too?

**Yes. Yes, he did.**

“No, he doesn’t. Hyung please, its painful to look at your sulky face. Just admit it and get on with your life.”

“You literally are no one to say this. I’ve seen the way you look at Taehyun. Two can play this game.” And that shut Beomgyu up for good. At least for now.

* * *

It was a normal day, normal Thursday. Yeonjun was working on his homework on the school grounds. His friends were playing football in the distance, Soobin still hadn’t come back from his class. The boy scribbled away, songs playing in his ears- one specific song always used to come back to him again and again though.

_'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello"  
And your eyes look like comin' home  
All I know is a simple name  
And everything has changed_

“What are you up to?”

“Jesus- you scared me Binnie!!” A grin plastered on the shorter, he lent his hand to pull the eldest up. Dusting off the grass from his butt, they both proceeded to look over the other three. They seemed too engaged to mind them.

“Hey, do you wanna go and like get lunch or something?” Ears bright red as he saw the foxy little boy give him a sly grin. Ah, here we go. Shouldn’t have been this forward.

“OOOOOOO Soobinie is asking me out on a dateee-” He bumped his shoulder against the shorter. Dimples painting his soft cheeks as he looks down. I mean he isn’t wrong… but obviously Yeonjun doesn’t need to know what the younger was trying to do.

Narrowing his eyes, Soobin again asked if he wanted to grab food, suggesting going back home if he didn’t cut the teasing. Immediately Yeonjun complied, pinching the youngers cheeks as they waved at their friends, signalling their departure. Giddy fluttering because this meant they could be alone together.

Walking over the streets, Soobin’s bag hung in front of his chest. Endearing quality of his for the eldest. Well, everything about him was endearing to Yeonjun. Chuckling about bad puns, day at school, they finally reached a little restaurant. It was scarcely populated since it was around 4 pm and everyone already had their lunch till then. Soobin’s stomach made an embarrassingly loud growl which practically made Yeonjun fall on his own two feet because of laughing so hard. Ultimately, they made their way to a little 2-seater, setting their bags on the floor and proceeding to eat a lot of noodles.

Soobin insisted on paying, “Let me be the gentleman, my love.”, earning a slap from his Hyung, mostly to hide the prominent blush he was donning. They scurried out of the shop before they can make a fool of themselves, knocking down a chair and profusely apologising.

After they left, walking a few more metres, Yeonjun spotted a little stall. Tarot card reading!! He dragged Soobin along, coming to a halt right in front of the lady sitting in front of a board.

“Ah children! Care to join me?”

“Yes yes yes please tell our future!!” Yeonjun chirped. Soobin tried whispering nosily, “It doesn’t work like that Hyung.”, earning a pinch in return.

…

“What rubbish!!!” Yeonjun grumbled, but Soobin was grinning at him. “No one’s going anywhere!! Why did she keep talking about loss?” Little whines were all that the older could muster, toying with his little lip ring. Soobin pat his fingers, pulling them away from his lips and taking them in his own grasp.

“Ah don’t mind her. BESIDES, she did talk about loveeee. Isn’t that exciting Hyung?” Wiggling his eyebrows at the taller, Yeonjun finally let out a snigger. Pink dusted over his round cheeks, soon very aware of his fingers intertwined with the bunny’s. The shorter noticed it, his bottom lip latched under his teeth as they shared shy glances, all to be interrupted by the brash ringing. The shorter’s phone. It was his mom; she had arrived to pick both up.

Both boys fell clumsily into the car, talking about how delicious the food was. Soobin intentionally glossed over the tarot card stuff, much to Yeonjun’s pleasure, hands still secured in each other’s; something that Soobin’s mom noticed. Soon, they reached the eldest’s house, bidding the boy farewell for the evening.

Soobin pulled his windows up after saying goodbye, beaming to himself, leaning his back against the car seat. Completely lost in his best friend. His mom cleared her throat, a very knowing smile, evident. He raised his eyebrows at her, blush prevalent on his chubby cheeks.

“How was the date sweetie?” She teased.

“MOM.”

* * *

“Mom?”

“We are moving Jun.”

“We are what??”

Yeonjun was helping his mom clean dishes when she suddenly dropped the bomb. There were boxes everywhere when he walked in, but he chose to not question them, now regretting it. Stopping on his tracks, the boy kept the dishes in the rack, leaning against the counter. His mom was looking at him, remorseful.

“Your father, he called recently. He wants us to move there. USA.”

…

“He says it’s a good opportunity, plus you’ll have an easier time there!! Everyone knows how much easier the courses are in the states!!”

…

“This Sunday, pack your most important belongings. We won’t have time to take everything so choose wisely.”

…

Yeonjun’s head was held low, millions of thoughts running through his mind. His parents can’t just drop this news all of a sudden?? What about Soobin??? And Beomgyu and Taehyun and Huening? How is he just supposed to take this information and sit with it? Hands clutched around the kitchen counter, chills running through his spine.

The only thing that was flashing in front of him were Soobin’s face. Everywhere he looked, he could just see him.

“Baby? Junnie?”

…

“You can’t just drop these things on me like that mom…” voice fragile, barely audible.

“Baby I know its sudden... try to understand cupcake.”

“What- what about my friends?? How am I suppo- supposed to te-ll them?” Stray tears dropped on the kitchen counter as Yeonjun stared at the surface, head bent low.

…

“You can always make new ones.”

Yeonjun just burst out into full blown sobs, eyes red with anger. He couldn’t believe his mother’s nonchalant attitude, he had his own friends, his own wants, desires. It’s not that simple to just get up and decide that they are just going to leave one day.

“I can’t just LEAVE THEM.” His voice rose, not caring about being disrespectful, a mistake.

“Lower your voice young man.”

“Dad can’t just ask us to come whenever he wishes. I have my life, my friends. I cannot leave everything just for him. HE DOESN’T EVEN VISIT US.”

…

“That’s it. Go to your room immediately. I don’t want to hear a word about this. We are leaving this Sunday and that’s final.”

Yeonjun stormed to his room, tears streaming across his cheeks, nose all red and blocked. Fucking hell. Back pressed against the wall, sliding down to the floor, face in his hands. The poor boy sobbed for what felt like hours. Snot and tears streaking his face.

He ended up sleeping on the floor that night, a plushie tucked in his arms, Soobin gifted that to him on his 15th birthday. His mom came to check multiple times in his room, sad that she lashed out on that poor boy. It had to be done and no one was at fault for their reactions in this circumstance. Yeonjun was pitiful, it was Huening’s birthday tomorrow. He really hated his life.

* * *

What a bad fucking day to tell his friends about him moving away, Yeonjun thought to himself. He was determined none the less, it hurts but he must rip the band aid off. Looking up to himself in the mirror, he fixed his hair, checked his lip piercing, and left the room, backtracking a minute later since he forgot to take Huening’s present.

The car ride to the party was silent, him and his mom hadn’t exchanged words since the argument, more so because Yeonjun was embarrassed for being so mean to his mom. As the car halted, his mom pats his back, a gentle smile on her face.

“We’ll get through this Junnie. You’re a strong boy. Be good and have fun okay? I’ll pick you up at 10?” The boy nodded, looking apologetic but his mom squeezed his hand. That slightly made him feel better. At least he didn’t have to worry about his mom being mad at him. Getting out of the car, he waved his mom and treaded uphill to the front door of Huening’s house.

He could already hear the music coming from inside, a whole lot of noise considering they are just the four of them in this party. Yeonjun concluded, after some random guy opened Huening’s front door, that in fact, there are more than four people at this party, much to his displeasure. Apparently, Beomgyu told everyone about the party in their class and now everyone turned up and this is like a party party now.

Feeling misplaced, Yeonjun tried finding his other friends, his little hat continuously bumping off his head as he tried to steer through the crowd of sweaty teens. Finally, he spotted the culprit, chattering loudly next to Taehyun, who seemed as annoyed as he himself.

“Yah- Taehyunie I’m sorry man. I didn’t know people would actually come??”

“Save it Gyu.”

“You brat, its Beomie Hyung for you.”

“Yeah yeah, whatever.”

Taehyun jumped when he saw Yeonjun looking around, hoping to get out of the situation he steered towards the eldest, squealing when he reached him.

“ _Save me Hyung_ \- Beomgyu is literally going to eat my brain.”

“Hey Tyun…” Remorse evident in his voice, Taehyun immediately perked up.

“Something’s up?” By this time, Beomgyu had slid between them, starting to complain about Taehyun dropping honorifics but soon realising that now probably isn’t the best time to do so.

“I’m moving away. Tomorrow is my last day here.”

“Oh…” Both boys said collectively, not knowing how to process this information.

“AHHHH there you are!!! Me and Soobin Hyung have literally been looking everywhere for you!!!”

The birthday boy seemed so happy, and the boy behind him? Even happier. His pretty puffy eyes scrunched into crescent moons as he saw Yeonjun standing at the foot of the stairs. His little piercing glinting because of the low light. Soobin saw distress in his eyes though, soon realising something is wrong but choosing not to say anything. Yeonjun faked a smile, convincing enough for the youngest, he really didn’t want to ruin his special day.

“Happy birthday Huening-ie!!!!” Yeonjun exclaimed, ruffling the brunette’s hair as he pulled him in for a bear hug. Soobin gave him a warm knowing look when their eyes met, and both of their cheeks flushed at that. The gifts were given, the cake was cut. Everyone was having a happy old time. Yeonjun had decided on not telling Huening tonight, he wanted him to have fun.

It was time to finally tell Soobin. Taking a deep breath, Yeonjun paced towards the kitchen, the bunny was currently standing alone, pouring himself yet another cup of cola. Back faced towards the eldest.

“Hey Soobinie…”

“Yeah Hyung?” The doe eyed boy looked up from the cola sloshing in his cup.

“Can we talk? Alone…?” Heart hammering against his flushed chest, Soobin nodded lightly, nervous dimples painting his cheeks. Is everything alright? A hum came as a response.

This is it. I must tell him now.

The cool night breeze hit the boys’ faces as they step into the rooftop. Soobin gave his hand forward, urging the eldest to grab it and leap to the top. They sat at the ledge, legs dangling about the tiles, hands inches away from one another.

“What is it Junnie Hyung?” A small innocent pout etched onto the bunny’s features, moonlight shining on his profile. Yeonjun’s eyes welled up, he tried to swallow the lump in his throat. Soobin noticed how off his friend looked, inching his fingers closer, starting to thread his own with Yeonjun’s. A stray tear dropped from the eldest’s eyes; his hands quick to wipe it.

“I’m moving Binnie.” He chewed on his bottom lip in desperation.

…

“When?”

…

“This Sunday.”

…

“That’s day after tomorrow Hyung.”

Soobin let out a dry laugh, his large hand now completely intertwined with the smaller. He turned to look at the boy next to him, he couldn’t feel anything at that point, maybe it was shock. His gaze was met by a now weeping Yeonjun, lower lip trembling. Soobin immediately cooed, pulling the eldest into a bear hug, rubbing his back as he wept on his shoulder.

“Don’t want to- Binnie- I- Don’t want- to” Broken blows were all that left Yeonjun’s lips.

“I don’t want to leave you either Hyung.” Soobin soothed, hands caressing the boy’s shoulders.

Hey, they could always keep in touch, couldn’t they? But both knew how hard it is, phone numbers change, none of them had social media. That’s the whole reason Yeonjun was currently sobbing on his best friend’s shoulder. He knew they couldn’t stay together. Heck, he hadn’t even told Soobin about his feelings yet. His brain had melted into a puddle. Soft caress of Soobin’s hand was all he could feel, and he let himself feel just that.

“Hey” Soobin whispered, his voice clear as day in the taller’s ears.

“Hmm?”

“I need to show you something Hyung.” Soobin pulled away and Yeonjun instantly felt the warmth leave his chest, whining at the loss of heat. A chortle left Soobin’s bow shaped lips as he brought his hands up to Yeonjun’s face. Thumb ghosting over the tear stains, eyes filled with apprehension, every step fumbling.

“What is it Binnie?” Breath hitched as he saw the bunny’s eyes drift down to his lips, cheeks reddening, this time not from the tears. Soobin’s lips were now an inch away from his own. Breath mingling in a happy mist.

It was as if time stopped in that moment, eyes closed, lips pressed against each other’s. A stray tear left Soobin’s eyes, mixing in with their soft presses against one another. The sharp cold metal turned to a dull warm hum next to their lips. Pressed for what felt like eternity but soon, the chaste moment ended. Beomgyu had come looking for them but immediately ran away when he saw the boys in such a vulnerable state. Foreheads attached, thin layer of sweat.

“You knew…?”

“You are very obvious.”

“I’m glad.”

…

“Are you guys done? Kai is looking for you both. It would be great if you stopped sucking each other’s faces off- OW”

Yeonjun had thrown his slipper at the 15-year-old, Soobin joining in the giggles. Both hopped off the ledge with poignant reminder of the ache in their heart. Fingers still clasped.

If only they could stay like that forever.

* * *

“I’ll miss you Hyung. I’ll miss you so much.” Huening hugged the tallest tight, everyone was crying. They were seeing Yeonjun off, his mom heartbreakingly looking from a distance, giving the boy space to say goodbyes.

“Who is going to eat my leftover lunch now huh?” Beomgyu sniffled, laughing at that, patting the eldest when he hugged him. Taehyun’s head held low, trying his hardest to not weep but then failing and full-on sobbing on Soobin’s shoulder. The bunny caressed his back, eyes meeting the tallest as he did that. Regret, so much regret. He wished he could kiss the eldest sooner. He wished he could have more time with Yeonjun. Taking deep breaths, controlling his own tears for after the boy left.

Taehyun leaped onto the boy’s chest, him not being one to physically express his love for people. They hugged for 5 minutes, not one said a word. Silently taking in the reality, giving each other reassuring smiles, Yeonjun ruffling the brunette’s hair and pulling his cheeks.

“You are never mentioning this ever.”

“Yes, yes tough boy.”

Soobin didn’t say anything, the four of them stood, not knowing what to do next. Yeonjun felt sad, maybe Soobin didn’t want to say anything, he must be angry. Turning to look at the time, the eldest sighed. “I should probably go…” Looking towards the raven-haired. It was Taehyun’s turn to nudge the boy in question, physically pushing him towards the taller.

“Hey.”

“Hi.”

Yeonjun broke down, he couldn’t hold it in anymore, along with him Soobin was gone as well. Both boys just sobbed in each other’s embrace, gripping tighter. The bunny’s hair tickled the eldest’s chin, making him giggle.

“Soobin stop moving so muchhh.” Sniggering, it was a funny sight, both boys continuously wiping their snot while the other three just squealed an ‘ew’ once in a while. Holding the taller’s hands in his larger ones, caressing his knuckles, he looked up to Yeonjun’s eyes.

“I’ll wait for you Hyung.”

“Soobin no… you can’t. You shouldn’t.”

“I want to Hyung. I want to wait for you.”

“Binnie, I don’t think I’m coming back… don’t do this to yourself.” This time Soobin look the elder’s hands up to his lips, kissing softly. Taking his time with the boy in front of him. Thank god Yeonjun’s mom had left to get some food for the both of them. Cheeks burning from nerves.

“Fine.”

“Fine what?”

“I’ll try to get over you.” Soobin said while nodding. Dejected. It hurt too much to say but they knew that it wasn’t possible. There was no way they could keep whatever spark without talking to each other.

“Good.”

…

“Yeonjun sweetie? Time to go honey.”

“Coming mom.”

Both continued to look apologetically in each other’s eyes. They had so much to say, so little time. Suddenly, Soobin just leaned forward. Lips colliding flush with the taller’s, sealing a quick peck. Before Yeonjun had any time to react, the shorter pulled away. Squeezing his hands one last time, he dropped them as he stepped away. Yeonjun backstepped, still not being able to process what happened. The other three in awe as much as the duo. Waving a final goodbye, turning to leave.

A stray tear leaving the dimpled boy, fingers ghosting over his own lips. Feeling the aftermath of the kiss, he shook his head.


	2. “Do you want whipped cream in your coffee… Mr. Yeonjun?”

Ugh- Mondays.

Mondays were the worst, especially when your first class in the morning is at 8 am. Yeonjun opened his eyes, rubbing the sleep out of them as he fumbled around his bedside table in hopes of turning off the blaring alarm. Sluggishly walking over to brush, he put on some decent clothes. Decent being a different pair of sweatpants compared to what he was wearing already. He tied his hair up in a half up bun, he needs a haircut soon. This semester has nothing been short of stressful and it hasn’t even started in full blast. The now pink haired boy, his own doing mind you, completely wrecked by the study load. Not having any time to himself was giving him a fucking burnout.

He had just transferred back from the States, much to his parents’ displeasure. Changing Universities was something they didn’t want him to do but he felt guilty making them spend so much on his education when he could get it cheaper, at the same quality, at his home country. After much convincing, he was finally able to get a transfer letter, easily getting the best University in South Korea since his grades were flawless. Another reason as to why he was burnt out.

And before he knew it, he was back at the airport, the same airport where his _then_ _best friend_ gave him his second kiss (only ever kiss) before saying goodbye. A dull ache as that memory remained etched in the eldest’s mind. Sighing, he walked alone, a suitcase rolling alongside him, a hat covering half of his face. He was much taller now, standing at 6 feet tall without any shoes. He was proud of his height to say the least. When he moved to the US, girls and gays alike used to fall at his feet. He never dated anyone though, too focused on his grades. Sometimes, the feeling of missing out crept up on him. He wondered what Soobin was doing.

A phone in his hand as he sat in the cab, fiddling with his longish hair, speculating about what colour to dye them as soon as he steps into his dorm room. It was a single room thankfully, he learnt how annoying roommates can be when he was at his previous dorm. Shuddering, he counted his blessings. “Probably pink.” He thought to himself.

He scrolled through Instagram, a normal pastime. Looking out the window he spotted his home, the one he used to live at before moving. Nostalgia washing over him as if it were a tsunami, memories of his friends flooding in front of his eyes. Peering, he spotted Beomgyu’s house. A part of him wanting to just rush to the front door and hug him. He quickly dismissed the thought, who is he kidding, they are all as good as strangers now. A pang of hurt settling in his heart at that.

“Fuck I’m late.”

Ultimately, he reaches the class, hauling himself across the hallways to reach as soon as he could, sitting somewhere around the back; he had started doing that nowadays. He needed a break desperately and this was closest to a break. Oh yeah, and he’s supposed to make friends too, right.

Scrolling through Instagram again, he typed in the name ‘Choi Beomgyu’ out of pure curiosity, and nothing better to do. He hadn’t been stalking the others, just felt wrong. But now he couldn’t control himself. There were multiple times when he would _almost_ end up getting in touch. He got a phone of his own as soon as he left to live with his dad, but he concluded that it wasn’t the same for his friends back home. Evidently, he regretted his privilege in that matter, what good would social media even do if he couldn’t even contact his friends? He’d punch in the names of his friends every month at one point of time, desperation. Slowly every month became twice an year. He hadn’t done so since he graduated now. But right now? Right now, was different. He could literally be in the same city as them.

He wanted to know if his _best friends_ were okay. Best friends… shrugging the bitter taste in his mouth, he pressed search.

The account was public, thank god. At least now he didn’t feel like a creep looking at the pictures. He grew up well, fondness flushing over him. **Oh- IS THAT TAEHYUN??? KISSING BEOMGYU???** His expression of pure incredulity.

“Ahem. Mr Yeonjun. Care to share what is so surprising with the class?”

Yeonjun wanted to VAPOURISE, he quickly kept his phone away and started to take notes seriously. Now actually focusing on studying but still he wanted to check what his other friends were up to.

After reaching his dorm, tired and exhausted from the day, he again whipped out his phone, scrolling more into Beomgyu’s account. There was this recurring guy that he couldn’t pinpoint out of his friend circle. He looked rather tall, always covering his face with his large palm, probably shy, a new guy in the group? Huening appeared in several though and surprisingly he wasn’t as scrawny looking anymore either. And he looked very tall as well?? Hell, even taller than the eldest himself.

Comically clutching on his heart, he clicked onto the youngest’s profile, the one tagged in a picture with Beomgyu, he was now directed to his account. A girl was with him in his profile picture, Yeonjun let out a chortle, Huening-ie has a girlfriend ahahahah. The account’s private though, unlike Beomgyu’s and he just couldn’t find Taehyun’s. Still no sight of Soobin though. Finally, he ended up typing ‘Choi Soobin’ into the search bar. As awkward as he felt, he knew he had to do it, for his own mental peace.

The profile didn’t have his face on his account. Huh, odd. He brushed it off, kind off happy that his friends were all dating people, at least they weren’t alone… until realisation dawned. Is Soobin with someone now? He felt a weird feeling in his chest, he thought he was over him. He really was, it’s probably just one of the bad days. It’ll get better, he reassured himself. He lay on his bed, texting his parent’s goodnight and dozed off, too tired to overthink.

* * *

Yeonjun had now found a spot, it was cosy and perfect. Just a little café that wasn’t too crowded during the weekdays. A good spot to study. He had been going there for the past 3 days, it was a Saturday now. He was faring well; he made a bunch of acquaintances so now at least he wasn’t lonely. Satisfied with his progress, he opened his laptop to start working on his essay. He wanted to at least get the pointers running in his brain while he ordered so that he can get back to work instantly.

He heard some clinking of doors, probably someone came in for the next shift, he thought to himself, still focusing on the screen in front of him. A warm voice chirped a hello to the manager, the tone awfully familiar to the pink haired boy. He twitched his eyebrows, trying to put a finger on it. He looked up from his laptop to see who the beholder was, but sadly, his back was turned away from the counter. He was tall though, quite tall. He strode away into the kitchen and Yeonjun peered his eyes away from the man too, another shorter man staffing the cash counter.

Yeonjun stood up, a notepad in his hand, still jotting down his pointers for his essay as he stepped towards the counter. He was too preoccupied to realise that it was his turn, when he looked down a little, expecting to see the shorter, older man to take his order. His eyes, instead, met with an apron. Huh? He thought to himself, glancing, moving his gaze up top. He was stunned.

* * *

First day at work!! Officially. Soobin had been covering for Beomgyu as a barista at the local café, the boy had a bad flu and wanted him to look out for him. The manager was generous! Truly kind and easy to work with. Due to Soobin’s good rapport with the people around there, he was offered to work part time. Of course, it wasn’t much but Soobin loved the atmosphere there, taking any opportunity to get out of the introverted shell for his first year at university, it already being his second semester there.

The doorbell chimed as he stepped into the cosy, sweet-scented establishment, wafts of freshly baked bread and coffee tickled his nose. Giving a soft bow to the staff working, he moved along the counter, talking to the manager about his chores for the day. Finally, he popped into the kitchen to get his apron, manning the cash counter next.

He had seamlessly taken orders by 3 customers so far, without fumbling that too! Giving himself a mental hi five for not messing it up for himself, he looked down at the computer in front of him. He was ready to put in the details for his next customer, fingers fledging.

“Hi! How can I help you?” He spoke with a happy little chirp in his voice, dimples peeking through his cheeks as he looked up to see his next customer. Their eyes met; his smile dropped.

…

“I uh, I’ll just have an iced coffee… that’s it.”

“Hmm, right.” He typed into the touchpad in front of him, maintaining eye contact with the pink haired man in front of him, not believing his eyes.

…

“Do you want whipped cream in your coffee… Mr. Yeonjun?”

There was silence for a bit. The boy in front of him shook his head. He was dumbstruck and he really didn’t know what to say. Soobin cleared his throat a little, throwing him an apologetic smile as he started ringing him up, apprehension clear in the way he looked at the shorter.

“I’m sorry ah, I just uh- One second, I’ll just make your order and call you right away…?”

Yeonjun furiously nodded as he was about to rush to his seat. Soobin really couldn’t believe what was happening right now. Moving to the coffee machines the boy peeked over his shoulder occasionally to see what the pink haired boy was up to. The boy was a mess. Legs bouncing in small anxious leaps. Yeonjun was absolutely losing it.

**What the fuck. What the fuck. What the fuck.**

Yeonjun didn’t know what to do.

“Mr. Yeonjun? Your order’s ready!” Soobin doesn’t know what to do either, standing awkwardly with the tray in his hand, forgetting to pour the drink in a ceramic cup. 

The pink haired hears the warm, low timber of the shorter… no! Taller. Quickly, he gets up, shutting his laptop, slinging his bag across his shoulders. Too flustered to stay there anymore. He looks up at a very confused looking Soobin, his bow lips still etched in a familiar pout.

“Ah, okay. I’m so sorry, I forgot to ask if you wanted to drink it here or have it on the way…”

Grabbing the cup hastily, almost spilling it all over the counter, Yeonjun stumbled a little.

“Careful!” Soobin placed a hand on the eldest’s shoulder, a nice gesture but untimely. He wanted to say so much. He wanted to ask about so many things. This was such bad timing. He really didn’t know if he’d see the older ever again. The pink haired in question had already tripped twice on the way to towards the door, stumbling. The apron clad lad felt a bitter taste in his mouth settle.

_What if he didn’t want to see me? Perhaps he wanted that chapter of his life to end when he moved away. Why was he back anyway? Is it because I never contacted him…?_

So many questions. So little time.

Yeonjun slid to his bed as soon as he reached his dorm. He literally couldn’t believe his eyes. Chewing on his bottom lip unintentionally, pushing his hair back in disbelief. Plopping on the bed, flat out. Hair splayed across the expanse of his sheets.

_Did Soobin not want to talk to me? He looked a little off when I saw him… oh God. I should have contacted him. It was so fucking stupid of me, I should’ve said something to him. I shouldn’t have run away. Ugh…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you are liking this fic!! It would be really nice if you could comment your opinions on this!!!


	3. “This is probably what love feels like.”

Sitting on his bed, finger’s clasped around a polaroid. The five of them, arms slotted against each other while they were all posing for the camera. This picture was two days old. A stray tear drop hit the eldest’s face on the polaroid, Soobin was quick to wipe it off as he sniffled a bit. The eldest was giving a little pout, cheeks pink, his hand clasped with Soobin’s behind Huening’s back. A happy ache in his heart. Keeping the picture secure in his little book, the boy hugged the pillow next to him. The eldest was gone, it wasn’t anyone’s fault anyway. He didn’t know what to feel, the warm hum of his crush being reciprocated kept turning into a bitter sting.

It was best to just sleep it off right? He didn’t know if he could ever move on from the way the eldest made his heart yearn, as dramatic as it sounded, Soobin longed to wait for him. Sleep it off Soobin. sleep it off.

And sleep on it is what he did. A night became a week, week became weeks, months. It had been a year and half since Yeonjun left, the very bitter sting now became a dull hum. He still missed him though, but he had now moved on, new beginnings. New people.

* * *

“Soobin Hyung Oh My God. Have you SEEN the way **Soo-Hyun** looks at you??”

“What are you on about Huening…?” A shy smile perched on Soobin’s features. He had a crush now, on his friend who used to be his desk partner in class. Soobin was in 11th grade now, hormones in their prime.

“She’s totally into you Hyung.” Kai mumbled between the large chomps of his sandwich.

“And you are totally bluffing.” A light tint of pink settled on Soobin’s cheeks. He was definitely crushing… right? She’s a nice girl and all, smart, pretty, funny. Everything Soobin wanted in a person. And as far as he knew, he did like her back. So, what was stopping him now? He cherished the fact that someone reciprocated his feelings.

“Soobin you really need to just get with her. You both are painfully single, and she seems like a good girl too.” Beomgyu whined, more so because he really wanted Soobin to date. He deserved it.

Soon enough, one fine day, over texting, Soobin confessed his attraction to Soo-Hyun. She was delighted! She really couldn’t believe that her long-term crush actually liked her back! Things were really going heads up for the pair. And Soobin loved the affection that she showered on him. Soobin deserved this, he deserved the happiness…

He hadn’t told her about Yeonjun, why would he? He was just a friend who he happened to like a little bit, that too years back. That’s all. Right? Every queer teen has that one crush… right?

Things were really going heads up, they were in their honeymoon phase, enjoying all the time they spent together.

Soobin remembers everything, even their first fight.

It was over something dumb as far as Soobin could recall, something about not having their first kiss even three months into the relationship. He really didn’t know why he was so apprehensive about kissing her, it’s not like it was his first kiss or something, he had kissed his then best friend! It was literally one of the easiest things he had ever done! So why was he still having to gather up the courage to kiss his girlfriend?

_Maybe he liked her too much._

At least, that’s what he kept on telling himself.

It was after a week of that fight that they finally did it, it was cute. He remembers it to be cute. He remembers how she giggled when he held her hand, pulling her into a hug because he was just so nervous. She was the one who initiated it, both parties tilting their heads in the opposite direction and lips landing smack, perpendicular to one another, nose bumping.

They talked about their day very fondly. He still remembers it; how nervous he was. He doesn’t remember her expression though. Weird. Maybe people don’t remember how their partners look when they kiss them and that’s why they keep on kissing them. And so that’s what he did, he kept on kissing her, every chance he got he’d kiss her. Sometimes he felt like he was overcompensating. She didn’t mind though, she liked him a lot.

The first time they said I love you.

It was over a phone call, Soobin had finally decided on telling his girlfriend that he is bisexual. He didn’t expect her to be this accepting of it, he was prepping for a disaster, considering the snide remarks people would make whenever he’d come out to them. She listened and maybe that’s when he thought that he loves her? She was being a good friend, he needed that. In that raw vulnerable moment of him telling her about Yeonjun, who was just a friend crush btw, long forgotten mind you, she told him that she loves him.

His eyes were blown out because of the shock, immediately reciprocating the emotions as he teared up, one side of his face getting wet; silent tears streamed down his face. She asked him if he _liked_ liked him. He denied, saying it was only a normal crush… because it was just a normal crush. And no, he wasn’t crying right now because he missed him. Cooing into the phone, she helped the boy calm down, saying if fate had it, he’d meet him again someday. Soobin replied with an ‘I don’t care as long as I’m with you’ and that was the end of that discussion. He still felt a dull ache though, he hadn’t felt that in a while.

_It was probably what love felt like._

**Love**

Things worked well, him and Soo-Hyun helped each other through high school, they loved each other but Soobin preferred to not be very showy about his relationship. That’s where they always differed in opinions. Soo-Hyun wanted to proudly show off her boyfriend but Soobin wanted it to stay private. A topic of constant bickering, but that’s what love is… right?

Two years passed in a blink. Maybe that’s how it’s supposed to work. It was time to graduate high school, both him and Soo-Hyun were sad about breaking up, they knew they had to. She wasn’t going to be at the same place as him and that could ruin their relationship. Weirdly, Soobin wasn’t as heartbroken, probably because it was inevitable? Breaking up? He remembers Soo-Hyun crying over the phone as they said their last goodbyes, promising to keep in touch afterwards too. Soobin felt sad, of course he did. She was one of his best friends at that point. But he didn’t cry, something that had been bothering him for a long time. He tried owing it to how casual their relationship was, she said one final ‘I love you’ to him and he said it back. And that was how that ended.

* * *

Soobin busied himself in school, working his ass off to get the best grades. Of course, grades were his top priority but there was something itching at the back of his mind as well. A feeling that he didn’t want to face, ever. So, he busied himself, work, school, friends.

That didn’t have that great of an effect on his health though, it soon started being evident that the boy lacked sleep, enthusiasm. His friends were concerned, he hadn’t really opened up much since his breakup and evidently, that’s what his friends attributed his distress towards.

It was getting a bit much though, he had lost interest in studying, right before his final exams and Beomgyu had to do something about it, he really didn’t want his friend to fall down the deep end. Sitting him down, after much resistance from the taller, he asked him to speak.

“Speak.”

“About what??” A confused smile appeared on the tired looking Soobin. Pushing his glasses over the bridge of his nose, he asked his friend again. Beomgyu’s eyebrows were furrowed.

“What do I speak about Gyu??”

“Soo-Hyun. Who else?”

“And why would I do that?”

_This was weird, why was he asking that._

_This was weird. Why is he unbothered._

“I know you are heartbroken; I have seen the way you are always stressed these days. Tell me what’s up.” It was now Soobin’s turn to look perplexed.

“Heartbroken…? Me??”

Beomgyu was so confused. This guy is insane, he thought. Something is definitely wrong, either he has lost his mind or he’s too heartbroken to make sense right now. And yes, both meant the same thing to the shorter.

“I see the way you act these days Soobin, something is definitely up.”

Something was up… yes. Soobin didn’t know how to explain it, but he himself was a bit confused about how quickly he got over his ex. If you love someone you are supposed to continue feeling for them, right? At least for a while after the breakup. But no. Actually, the only thing that made him sad about this whole thing was the fact that she was the one who got awkward with him. Because _she_ wasn’t over him.

“I don’t know…” Soobin started, Beomgyu patiently looked at the elder, he had all the time in the world right now for him.

“I just feel like the past few years have been a lie…? I don’t know how to say it.”

_“It’s like I never even loved her…”_

* * *

It was Kai’s turn to be sent on Soobin duty. Kai being an experienced **straightie** , MUST know what Soobin is feeling. Beomgyu tagged along because he smelt something fishy. Knocking at Soobin’s dorm, thanking their luck since his roommate was gone.

Soobin stumbled, surprised to see both boys standing in front of his door, a bottle of cheap wine in hand. The tallest smiled, dimples popping up which the youngsters were really happy about. Inviting them in, he plopped on his bed, splayed starfish.

Beomgyu had poured out their second glass and that’s when Soobin started mentioning Yeonjun. Both boys looked at each other dumbstruck as the eldest in the room kept blabbing about how good the times were back then. Soobin is such a light weight.

“Ah. Remember that time when me and him went on that tarot card reading?”

“What tarot card reading?”

“Oh, I didn’t tell you huh? Well, we did. And it was by far one of the best days of my life. The lady told us that there will be separation but also that we had love in store for us…”

Huh this is weird, everything about this is weird. Kai nudged, asking about Soo-Hyun, mentioning about their good days that they had. Soobin looked at him and collapsed on the bed again. Looking at the ceiling, the only thing he could see was 16-year-old Yeonjun.

“It’s been more than 3 years hasn’t it?”

“Right.”

…

“I still remember the look on his face you know. The day he told me he was going to move away. It was your birthday Huening.”

“I remember Hyung.”

…

“I remember it clearer than anything.” Soobin could feel his eyes water again, just at the thought of that fateful night. Huening realised what was happening. He knew that the eldest knew too. Both boys let the tallest feel. All the pent-up emotion, years of repressing those feelings. As if a dam was set off.

“He- I don’t know. I felt this certain warmth when I was with him. It wasn’t like that with Soo-Hyun. I of course liked her; she was one of my bestest friends you know?”

“I still feel it, sometimes. It’s not that overpowering though. At one point I would just cry thinking about his face. Its better now.”

“Hyung-”

“I don’t know Huening, Gyu. I don’t know.”

“I think you know Soobin.”

And Soobin thinks he knows what that meant too.

**Love**


	4. “You’re not running away again, are you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its dumb but I've made an illustration for the polaroid discussed in the 3rd chapter xD You guys can check it out at my instagram @i5ha.dr9ws2.o if you'd like!! Now getting on with the fic- Enjoy!!

“Wait wait wait WHAT ARE YOU SAYING??” Taehyun, who was now blonde, spoke. Spluttering at the drink in his hand, arm secure about his boyfriend’s shoulder, who looked as shocked as himself.

“Yeonjun??? CHOI YEONJUN?? You met CHOI YEONJUN AT THE CAFÉ???” Beomgyu verbalised, he really couldn’t believe his ears. Soobin was sitting on a stool in front of them, head in his hands, rubbing his face as he explained how gloriously he fucked up their first meeting after ages.

“And you asked if he didn’t want whipped cream in his coffee…?” Kai was kneading his cheeks. Soobin look at the boys in front of him, eyebrows raised, lips pressed to a thin line. He had called an emergency gathering, he hadn’t even warned them about the topic at hand.

“What do I do guys…?”

“What CAN you do after this. After that, it would be a miracle if he wanted to see you OR us ever again.”

“Shut up Tyun. Don’t make him cry.”

“Hey. What the fuck. I’m not crying.”

What was the plan now, everyone was thinking hard. Beomgyu suggested following Yeonjun’s Instagram which Kai promptly turned down. Bickering amongst themselves while the actual victim of the circumstance was busy looking through the pink haired boy’s account.

He didn’t have that many pictures of him up, just a few taken by people he didn’t know… and one specific one. It was the first picture on his feed, posted on 13th September 2015, his birthday. A picture of the five of them standing together with stupid little red paper birthday hats. Yeonjun’s fingers clasped with Soobin’s behind a very small and scrawny Huening. Their last picture together, taken just minutes after their first kiss. The caption wrote:

_I’ll always miss you guys._

Drowning out the background noise, Soobin felt horrible. The dull ache that he felt in his chest since the debacle had now rose in intensity. Rubbing his face after taking his glasses off was the only thing his brain could process doing. The image of the pink haired boy with the most stupendous expression, his pouty pink lips.

* * *

Yeonjun had now started avoiding the café, it had been a few weeks since the fiasco. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to meet Soobin, no. In fact, he was dying to meet him AND the others. The problem at hand being, how to initiate the conversation.

He can’t just go like “AWW shit remember when we used to be friends?? Crazy times am I right??” It was torturous, everything about this situation was agonizing.

He had also recently made a new friend, Changbin, most of his classes with this guy. He’d say that they are somewhat good friends right now, helping each other with assignments and random tests. Things were going great. It was a usual day and both guys were now sitting on the ledge outside the university block. It was around 3pm, another class at 5 across the campus so they decided to have a short walk, just talking about life in general.

Changbin asked if they could grab a coffee while on the way to their next class. He was excited, “Its literally the best brew I’ve had in a long while dude. You gotta try it.” Chuckling at that statement, Yeonjun complied. A hit of caffeine before the most boring class of the day won’t hurt anyone. The shorter man was practically dashing. Huh, must be some really good coffee then.

Soon, as they were power walking to the café, Yeonjun started seeing familiar scenery… wait a damn minute… it’s the same GODDAMN CAFÉ SOOBIN WORKS AT. Uneasiness settled in the pink haired man’s eyes as Changbin gave him a glance.

“Are you okay man?” Yeonjun looked down at the shorter, scratching his neck as he thought of a way to divert this. Ears turning redder by the passing second, hands clammy.

“I uh- I’m sorry I can’t go in.”

“What why? This café is really good, they blend the coffee really well.”

“I know but…”

“Do you know someone in there…?”

That’s the thing Changbin!! He _does_ know someone there. That someone happens to be his high school best friend who also happened to be his only crush at one point AND his first and ONLY kiss.

“I uh-”

Phew, this was a tough day, the café was way too busy for some reason at this hour. Tired with the day’s work, Soobin pulled out his phone to check his schedule for the evening. Just another class at 6 and then he’s going to be able to fall flat on his bed. The strap of his apron secured in his arms as he washed his coffee-stained digits, loving the smell of roasted beans, jolting his senses a little. He finally bowed to the staff around him, waving his hands at them as he proceeded to exit the quaint little shop.

Soobin is coming out of the **_back door_** of the café at that moment, apron tucked under his arms as he was closing the door. Turning his back to the exit, he spots two figures right in front of the café, one with pitch black hair, the shorter one of the two. And the other… Soobin’s eyebrows perk up as the pink haired boy makes eye contact with him, he watches the dread rushing through every part of the pink’s being.

Changbin can sense the tension now, he’s not dumb. He makes it a mental note to ask the taller what the fuck just transpired. Pointing towards the door, he mouths that he’s going to go get coffee for himself and would meet Yeonjun at class. Yeonjun absentmindedly nodded, stuttering, lost for words as he saw the taller walk towards him, astonishment evident in his rabbit like features.

Soobin wipes his hands on the apron that he was holding. Quickly standing in front of Yeonjun before he can run away again this time. Yeonjun was looking at him with the same confused pout that he used to with, back in the day. A stupid little smirk appeared onto the taller’s face; dimples etched across his smooth skin. A force of habit since he used to be with the older back then…

“You’re not running away again, are you?” Damnit Soobin what a way to start the conversation. He mentally facepalms.

“Pshh no. I’m not…” The eldest blushes, looking over at the equally flushed taller.

…

“You don’t have your-” Soobin pointed at the shorter’s bottom lip, fingers ghosting over the spot where the pink haired once used to have a metal ring.

“People there said you can’t have piercings in school… so… I… you know? Don’t have piercing in school…” Looking everywhere but the taller’s eyes, Yeonjun babbled.

“That made absolutely no sense Hyung.” Both chuckled. _Hyung._ Something about the way Soobin said it made the insides of the eldest melt. He’s not supposed to feel this way about him. Tension dissolved a bit though, both boys stood a little relaxed.

“How are you he-”

“How am I her-”

…

“Right, you first.”

“No, you.”

Giggles resonate again, Yeonjun threads his fingers along his longish locks, putting them away from his face. Soobin looks at him and he could literally see the boy glow, the same way he used to back in the day. Back in the day, right. How IS he back though? The look of endearment soon turned into one of confusion and Yeonjun took it as a cue to explain himself.

It took the pink haired boy while to tell the bunny in front of him about how the eldest had transferred universities, etc. Both boys now sitting on a nearby bench, Yeonjun was fiddling with his hands since he had nothing better to do. The taller lapped it up though, eyes as big a doe’s, lips slightly open in a pout, something that kept grabbing Yeonjun’s attention whenever he looked over to gauge his expression. He didn’t even notice how and when Changbin left the site, confused at the situation unfolding outside the café. Both boys had no concept of time as they sat there catching up.

Finally, the eldest’s phone started ringing.

Shit, he had totally forgotten about his class at 5, checking the time and slightly panicking. Soobin automatically took the cue, apologising, a little sad about the fact that he kept the elder from reaching on time.

Quickly, as if clockwork, the eldest handed Soobin his phone.

“Hey uh- here.” Phone in his hand, Soobin looked at the older with a puzzled expression. It was after a nudge on the hand that he realised what the elder was hinting at. Ears turning red at it and he quickly punched in his phone number into the screen, giving himself a ring. It would be embarrassing if he gave him the wrong number.

And he did.

Apologizing again, face beet red. The eldest was giggling at Soobin’s nerves, grateful that he wasn’t the only one nervous. Finally, he took the phone and dashed for his next lecture, not before throwing a cute little wave and a ‘I’ll text you’ at the tallest.

Soobin couldn’t believe what happened yet again. Nodding, blush dusted on his cheeks from the embarrassment of the encounter, all he could do was wait for a text from the older.

* * *

It was around 10:30 pm, Yeonjun was pacing about his room, phone in his hand. Slender fingers carding his messy parting, deep breaths to calm down. He finally sat on his bed, unlocking his phone and opening up the profile for the raven-haired younger. Still speculating whether to text him or bail, all the confidence that he once thought he possessed, going down the drain.

Lying on his back, craning his neck as he held his phone over his head, he typed a simple hey. A ‘Hey’ can’t be too bad right?

**Ping**

Soobin had been busy doing his assignment for the week, a little dejected every time he’d glance towards the clock on his desk. Yeonjun probably forgot about texting him. Scribbling mindlessly as his roommate was working on his own homework on his bed. Suddenly, out of the blue, his phone dinged once. Soobin dropped everything and picked it up, it’s a hey from an unknown number. Yeonjun?

Quickly he typed in a ‘hey!!’ but then thought against it, it literally just could be a random person and he didn’t want to sound eager even if it was Yeonjun so he wrote a measly ‘I’m sorry, who’s this?’.

“Damnit. I’m so dumb.” Yeonjun groaned, why didn’t I introduce myself.

**Yeonjun**

**Soobin**

Hey

I’m sorry, who’s this?

Oh, it’s Yeonjun!!

Should’ve introduced myself first ><

Ah! Yeonjun Hyung! Hi :)

…

Hands clammy, Yeonjun wiped them on his bedsheets. What do I respond after this? He sees the three dots appear as the younger appeared to be typing. Involuntarily, Yeonjun started chewing on his bottom lip, feet tapping on the floor.

“Can I call you Hyung? It’s easier to talk that way!”

Soobin doesn’t know what boldness came over him when he typed that out, the eldest remained silent for a minute. Panicking, Soobin started typing out something in damage control but before he could go further, he received a text back.

“Sure! :)”

Yeonjun’s heart was ramming against his chest, he cursed under his breath for getting so worked up about it. Sitting with his phone in his hand, he wondered if he should be the one calling him or if Soobin would call him. Rereading the texts while he was at it.

Soobin on the other hand was bickering with his roommate, asking him to put on his headphones so that he could talk to the elder. He didn’t agree though so after flipping him off, Soobin picked up a spare jacket lying on his chair and left the dorm. Chilly breeze hit his face as he skimmed through his call register. Clicking on the name highlighted, the phone rang for a few seconds. His heart pooled with anxiety; he still couldn’t believe the realness of the situation.

“Hi Soobin.” The eldest’s nasally voice hit Soobin and he was teleported back to 2015.

“H- Hi Hyung.” Voice barely out in a whisper. Soobin could hear Yeonjun giggling on the other end. Pretty. He cleared his throat, firmer in his tone this time but still smiling.

“Why are you whispering Soobin-ah??” Yeonjun chuckled again, his cheeks heating up as he teased the younger on the line.

“Ah- it’s just that my roommate was being an ass, so I had to come out of my room to talk to you.” Soobin breathed out, a soft little smile finding a way up to his warm face. They kept talking for a while, the elder’s nasally giggles filling up the void that was the silent night.

Soobin listened, dropping in a few words here and there, he loved listening to him talk. It had been that way since the very beginning. The eldest liked talking a lot and Soobin loved listening to him do just that. They complemented each other in every way. This went on for another hour. Yeonjun’s voice hoarse from chirping loudly, Soobin’s heart warm from finally reconnecting with the elder. They gasped at the time, 12:05 am. Quickly, said goodbyes, promising each other that they’ll call soon. The silence was comfortable, Soobin kept his phone down and looked at a distance with a smile on his face. Phone dinging again.

**You have a follow request from choi_yj13**

Quickly accepting it and then sending a dm to the eldest.

“Go to sleep Hyung-”

“Yeah, yeah you too Soobin-”

“Enough about me. So, tell me Binnie, anyone you have eyes for?” Yeonjun quizzed. The mood had been much lighter now since the first time they talked. They had been calling each other on and off for about a few weeks now. Yeonjun had talked to everyone else too, texting them on their Instagram and getting an overwhelmingly positive response. He was glad he did that; he missed his friends. All of them went back to talking to each other as if they hadn’t just spent 4 years away. He was really grateful for that.

“Not anyone in particular at the moment…” Soobin trailed off, cheeks heating up at the prospect.

“Ohhh, so that means you _were_ with someone at some point huh?” Yeonjun teased but there was no bite in his word, giggles trailing by the end of the sentence.

“Let me guess, it was Soo-Hyun.”

“Oh MY GOD Hyung was she that obvious???”

“Well, she did have a crush on you for the longest time.” An eyebrow quirking up as he goofed around, very aware that the younger couldn’t see him but still. Adds to the flavour of teasing.

“Right right-” Soobin chuckled, told him about how they dated but nothing really happened, turns out he just got his sexuality wrong and he’s just dealing with it currently. Yeonjun cooed at him, a little concerned because he felt a pang in his heart when the taller said that. He just wanted to hug him, voice cracking as he got a little teary. Soobin laughed at the eldest’s softness, trying to change the topic to something light so that they don’t end up crying together over phone.

Joking about the tarot card reading came next, Soobin very expertly glossed over the love prediction that the tarot card reader made, cheeks colouring at the remembrance.

“Hey binnie?”

“Yes Hyung?”

“Do you remember Huening-ie’s birthday?” Yeonjun baited, taking calculated hops around the topic. Both of them knew what he was getting at.

“I do…”

“Hmm…”

“What about it Hyung?” Soobin unknowingly held his breath in anticipation.

“It was a nice day… wasn’t it?” The tallest kept on trying to manoeuvre through the incident without saying what he was hinting at exactly. He knew that Soobin knew what he was talking about, that little shit was just playing with him at this point.

“It sure was Hyung.” Yeonjun could practically see the smirk on Soobin’s face. Two can play this game.

…

“Would you like to hang out sometime? Like in person?” Soobin diverted.

“Just you and me?” Yeonjun asked, heart fluttering at the connotation, mindlessly playing with his lips with his free hand. Please say yes. Please say yes. It cannot mean anything other than was the eldest was thinking about. They were literally about to discuss their first kiss a couple seconds ago.

“Oh no, I meant with the others… They have been dying to meet you as well, so I thought why not-” Close save Soobin, he wanted to hang out with the older alone, but the tone of his voice was too mixed for him to take the leap of faith. Besides, he wanted to talk about the kiss they shared in person and not over phone. He wanted to see what the eldest looked like when they talked about it.

“Right right right right. Of course, yes sure!! I would love that really, cool cool cool cool.” Yeonjun stammered, cheeks reddening his loss of words. They fixed a date for the hangout, Saturday evening at Beomgyu’s apartment.

There was comfortable silence surrounding them for a while, the shorter falling silent after a while, tired most probably. Soobin hummed over the phone, doing his homework while the shorter tried blinking his sleep away. Yeonjun felt like he could fall asleep to Soobin humming a little tune over the call any second.

“Your voice is lovely Binnie…”

Yeonjun whispered mindlessly, sleep evident on his tone. The taller took a deep breath, ears turning red at that sudden compliment, before nudging the elder to go to sleep. 1 am in the morning. Yeonjun droned a goodnight, eliciting a chirpy goodnight from the taller. The phone beeped after cutting the call and Soobin too collapsed on the bed shortly after, his mind full of Yeonjun alone. A long-lost feeling blooming in his chest as he closed his eyes, dreaming about the pink haired minx, excited to meet him again in person soon.

_Come back and tell me why_ _  
I'm feelin' like I've missed you all this time  
And meet me there tonight  
And let me know that it's not all in my mind_


	5. “It wasn’t the same without you.”

Clock’s ticking, Soobin was almost at Beomgyu’s driveway. It was a short walk to his apartment from the dorm. Late by a few minutes because his roommate decided to hog the washroom last minute. Mindlessly, the raven haired was strolling, fingers carding his still wet hair as he clutched onto his jacket when a gust of cold breeze sent shivers down his spine. He heard a little pitter patter of steps, a familiar walk-style, he pondered to himself. The sound started coming closer and closer and he couldn’t help but look over his shoulder.

It was Yeonjun. Dressed up in a grey coat, a black shirt peaking through his collar. The eldest made eye contact with the taller, who had now stopped walking. Closing the distance, the pink haired man let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

He didn’t expect to run into Soobin along the way.

“Hey Junnie Hyung.”

The taller said with a dimpled smile, they had grown quite comfortable now, but there were still some remnants of tension from the last time they talked. Yeonjun smiled back in response, cheeks lifting in a happy swell. They started walking again, a little slower this time. Matching footsteps, hands in their pockets, basking in the silence of each other’s presence.

Walking up to the 2nd floor, Beomgyu’s floor, they didn’t say much. Just small talk about how their day was, stealing shy glances whilst the other wasn’t looking. Soobin wanted to say something but he didn’t want to scare away the elder, their friendship; or whatever it is between them right now, too fragile to risk it.

Knocking at the door, they heard a loud squeal from inside. Soobin gave Yeonjun an apologetic smile, dimple poking through one cheek as he leaned against the doorframe. Grimacing at the crashes and squeals of the boys from inside. Multiple “OH MY GOD YEONJUN HYUNG IS HERE.” Were heard.

“That’s Kai.” Soobin mouthed, prompting a giggle out of the shorter who was smiling at the ground. Yeonjun wasn’t saying much, just beamed at the taller, eyes sparkling at every little comment he made. Soobin noticed that, warmth pooling in his chest as he gathered that the elder is probably feeling shy.

“You’re awfully quiet today.” He stated with a lilt in his tone.

“Ah… it’s just the nerves. I have been waiting for this day for ages and I can’t believe it’s finally here.” Yeonjun confirmed, looking through his eyelashes.

Oh God, the sudden urge to just press the older against the door and kissing him senseless was getting too overpowering. Soobin shook his head, mentally scolding himself for thinking this way when suddenly the door opened. Yeonjun was engulfed in a large sandwich of 3 people, piling over the boy. The tallest was still leaning against the door, a fond smile as he made eye-contact with the centre of attention, satisfied by the way his cheeks heated up.

The three boys then made way for the pair to enter the house, apologising for the surprise attack. Yeonjun flailed his arms, motioning about how its not a big deal. Taking off their shoes at the door, Huening chirped on and on about how much they missed him, and they literally thought he might’ve changed his identity.

Yeonjun barked out a loud laugh, quickly placing his hand in from of his mouth in embarrassment, all the while Soobin eyed the ethereal man in front of him. Taehyun noticed this, eyebrows lifting when Soobin looked towards him, throwing a wink at the taller.

Oh, this is going to be an interesting night, the blond thought to himself.

Beomgyu, Taehyun and Huening immediately settled on the couch in front of the TV, snacks cluttered all over the coffee table. Soobin was helping around with the drinks while Yeonjun sat on his own at the loveseat, seemingly a little uncomfortable but it was just the nerves. It was a little reassuring to the taller, noticing that he wasn’t the only one currently shitting himself. Grinning to himself as he served cola to all in paper cups; Beomgyu didn’t wash the dishes so they had to use the paper stuff he owned.

“Exquisite serving Sire-”

Huening harped in a very weird French accent, in hopes to make things a little lighter for Yeonjun. And it worked! The man giggled, “That was so dumb Huening-ie.” And Huening let out a satisfied chortle topped off with his signature screech.

Soobin sat next to Yeonjun, thanking Taehyun for saving that space for him by an unsaid eye contact, to which the blond replied with a curt nod. They all got to talking soon enough, Soobin slipping in some dumb puns to make the eldest loosen up more. Every time he did that, the eldest would look at him with the widest smile, cheeks pink from giggling, a nasally whine about how stupid Soobin is. No bite in his words and the taller felt the warmth pooling in his chest for being the reason behind the eldest’s smile.

Taehyun then declared that he has ordered fried chicken and that its going to arrive any second, only to be interrupted by the doorbell.

“FOOD YES.” Both Huening and Beomgyu shouted.

“They still haven’t changed…” A small smile laced with fondness when Yeonjun whispered to Soobin. Eldest getting up from their seats together as they both volunteered to help serve for others. The rest didn’t protest and Beomgyu whispered something along the likes of ‘come here you’ to Taehyun before pulling his collar for a deep kiss. Everyone was grossed out by it, Huening regretted not inviting his girlfriend over and gave Yeonjun a grimace at that. Yeonjun made a mental note about asking the rest about how THEY became a couple.

“They are really cute together.” Yeonjun shrugged while arranging the plates on the kitchen counter, eyes not meeting the taller’s who was leaning against it, looking at the shorter.

“They are really gross together. Beomgyu has no self-control. It is actually genuinely concerning.” Soobin shivered, images of all the questionable things he has caught them doing came pooling in front of his eyes.

The pink haired boy looked up and couldn’t help but notice the way Soobin looked, he really grew up very well. He remembered how small the boy was when he last met him, cheeks full and fluffy with baby fat. And now he probably stood tall at 6 feet and 2 inches, much larger height gap than what they used to have before. His eyes moved to his face, lean, still had those pouty bow shaped lips. He couldn’t help but let his mind wander back to the night he kissed him; lips sealed in a chaste kiss. They were now moving, it appeared that he was talking about something, dimples appearing. He was looking down at the chicken, arranging the stuff on the paper plates, eyes crinkling. He was saying something along the lines of ‘these look delicious, don’t they?’

Yeonjun was too lost in the man in front of him, still gazing with a dumb little pout. It was only until Soobin stopped talking did the man snap out of the haze. A stupid smirk plastered on Soobin’s face. The pink haired opened his mouth to say something when the taller leaned towards him, just a few inches away from his lips, maintaining eye-contact. His hands reached towards the shelf behind him, getting some salt and pepper and moving away, satisfied by the way the older visibly tensed. Yeonjun whined and Soobin started laughing at his cuteness.

It was evident now, their feelings for each other. Still, no one wanted to say anything because obviously, they were both incredibly nervous. Before things could move forward, they heard a loud screech from Huening. The eldest jumped a little and then started laughing and Soobin mentally cursed. He could’ve been literally kissing the eldest right now, right there against the counter but no. Sighing, he picked up the plates in his hands, balancing them but then Yeonjun piped in to take a few. It couldn’t help but be aware of their hands brushing. His brain was literally a fuzzy mess.

Why is he acting like a literal teenager?!

Chomping down on their food, Yeonjun chimed up, starting a conversation for the first time that night.

“So how DID you guys end up getting together?”

Mouth full, cheeks puffed out, eyebrows furrowed. Soobin noticed that he still looked like a duck while he ate. Taehyun propped up on his seat, a shy smile displayed when he spread an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulder, who was now red as a beet.

“It was actually right after you left…”

The blond started, a little apologetic thinking about the memory. Yeonjun felt a pang of sadness hit him at the remembrance, images of all his friends sobbing at the airport. He felt a gentle squeeze on his hand that was laying on his lap. Soobin was looking over to him, gentle concern laced in his dark orbs, leading the pink haired to relax a little and squeeze the taller’s hand in acknowledgement.

“He saw how you both… um… You know-” Huening started, getting a little awkward since he didn’t know where Soobin and Yeonjun stood in their friendship, relationship, whatever they had. Soobin looked over though.

“He didn’t want it to go the way it did for us Junnie Hyung.” Thumb rubbing soft circles on Yeonjun’s hand. Blush never leaving their faces.

“Yeah, it was actually really cute, the way Taehyunnie asked me out. He literally just came to my house right after we came back home after seeing you off.” Beomgyu started smiling, remembering how the then brunette stood in front of his door out of breath and just blabbed out ‘I like you Beomie Hyung. Go out with me.’

“Did you actually blurt out that Taehyun???” Yeonjun couldn’t believe the blonde’s bluntness, who was now hiding his face, chewing his chicken.

“That day I knew Taehyun was a softie.” Huening screeched.

“Right, didn’t you like SOB on Yeonjun Hyung’s shoulder?” Beomgyu nudged his boyfriend who was now red as a tomato.

“Stop it guys SO WHAT.”

Everyone was having a gala time but Yeonjun couldn’t help but notice how Soobin still hadn’t let go of his hand, still playing with his fingers. Looking up to his face he found the taller already looking at him with a fond smile, a gentle squeeze once again before he finally let go. Yeonjun’s eyes closing at the loss of warmth.

God, just kiss already.

* * *

Again, the eldest were the ones helping to clean up the mess at dinner, Huening was outside taking a call and Taehyun and Beomgyu were taking a suspiciously long time in the washroom. Both boys didn’t want to even think about what they could be doing right now. Grossed out, Soobin helped Yeonjun clear the table as they laughed at the pair.

“I’m glad that at least they weren’t unlucky.” Yeonjun said, tone dipped with regret. Soobin looked at the elder’s glassy eyes and all he could see was guilt. He wanted to tell him that it’s okay, it wasn’t his fault that he had to move away for so long.

“I’m just glad that you guys weren’t lonely.” Yeonjun continued, sincerity in his voice. Soobin immediately interjected.

“It wasn’t the same without you.”

…

After a period of silently washing the spoons and forks, Yeonjun started singing a little song, voice barely a whisper. It was the same song that used to pop up all the time in his playlist, a weirdly specific love song.

_All I know is we said, "Hello"_ _  
Your eyes look like comin' home  
All I know is a simple name  
And everything has changed_

Soobin looked at Yeonjun, who was lost in his own little world, humming a familiar tune. He knew the words to the song he was humming. He recalls the older listening to that one song all the time, doesn’t say anything though, just observes.

  
_All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday  
Is everything has changed_

Yeonjun looked back at him hoping the taller got the hint. Locking eyes, Soobin just gazed at the beauty in front of him, Yeonjun’s soft pink hair falling perfectly over his eyes just a tad bit. His foxy eyes, he was peeking at Soobin through his lashes. His beautiful pink lips forming a little pout on his resting face. The air was electric, the tension unreal. Thankfully, they heard the door to the washroom unlock, Taehyun and Beomgyu practically fell on the floor.

“I’m alright. I’m alright.”

Huening just gave them the dirtiest look and that ended there.

It was announced that all of them would now be watching ‘Avengers: Age of Ultron’. It was recommended by Huening since it was the last movie they saw together as a group of 5, hence, it would be a great throw back moment. By now, Huening had settled himself of a single seater, too grossed out to be under the same blanket as Beomgyu and Taehyun, god knows what they get up to. This left Soobin and Yeonjun to be on the same loveseat that they were sitting on during dinner. 

Due to the moment shared between the eldest, Yeonjun didn’t say much during the first 30 minutes of the movie, hoping to god that Soobin got the hint about him still liking him, a lot. And Soobin on the other hand was freaking out about how to confront Yeonjun about his feelings for him too. When I say they are as thick as one gets, they really are.

Soobin got up to pee when the movie hit its one-hour mark, coming back with a large blanket in his hand since he noticed Yeonjun shivering in the corner but being too shy to say anything about the air conditioner, his coat being off since the time he entered the apartment. Taehyun, Beomgyu and Huening were fast asleep. He really wondered how those rascals could sleep when there were literal cities being dropped. Though, granted, it was 12 am then and they _did_ have an 8 am class the morning before. But that didn’t matter, what mattered was that Yeonjun and him were the only ones awake.

Draping the blanket over Yeonjun’s legs first, Soobin got back onto the sofa, slipping a little closer to the elder. Yeonjun’s cheeks heat up at that, not that he wasn’t blushing the whole night. Securing his lower lip with his teeth, he continued to stare at the screen. The film was nearing climax and so was the hangout. Huening had plans to sleep over so the eldest were left to fend for themselves.

“Are you staying here for the night?”

“No, I was thinking about it but then I didn’t want to let you walk alone to your dorm.” Soobin said with a smile, fingers again moving towards the eldest’s, taking them in his hand. Yeonjun relaxed at his touch, mouthing a thanks. They stayed like that for the rest of the movie, Soobin kept caressing his hand, an unspoken hint.

Soon Ultron was destroyed, and things started to die out. The screen turned blank after the end credit scene and both boys sat in silence. The only source of light being the moonlight coming from the windows and the only source of sound being Taehyun’s loud snores that made both boys cackle.

Looking at the time, Yeonjun mentioned about going home. He didn’t want to but there wasn’t enough room for five people to stay over and Soobin knew that. After reluctantly sitting for 15 minutes, feet and hearts warm under the blanket, the raven haired helped the pink haired get up. Whisking till the coat hanger to hand him his coat.

They put on their shoes in silence, a little wobbly on their feet. Nerves, and sleep mixing into a weird combo. Yeonjun held Soobin’s arm as he stumbled on one of his feet to pull at his shoes, the small physical contact making both their hearts flutter. They dropped a text onto the group chat they created, wishing everyone a good night, and stepped out of the cosy apartment to the chilly midnight breeze.

Pulling his coat closer, Yeonjun involuntarily huddled next to Soobin. It was October now, nights a little chilly. Soobin takes a note of getting a scarf for the next time he meets the eldest.

Their dorms weren’t that far off from each other’s.

Reaching Yeonjun’s dorm building, Soobin offered to drop him off at his room itself. The pink haired didn't protest, giving a nod and a shrug at the proposition. Both stood in front of each other silently, Yeonjun leaned against his locked door. Key in his hands but making no effort to open the door and go inside to his bed. Soobin kept looking at the shorter, he wanted to say so many things, ask, do. Yeonjun peered at the taller, cheeks painted rouge.

"Tonight, was fun." Soobin finally spoke. Yeonjun just nodded in agreement, eyes lidded with sleep and something else that the younger couldn’t decipher.

"Would you wanna hang out again?" Testing the waters, the taller spoke again, lips pressed in a thin line as he chewed at his cheek in nervousness, dimple poking due to the action. Yeonjun had now lifted his hand, moving it towards the dimple. Poking it with a finger, he giggled, eliciting a chuckle from the man in front of him too.

"Just the two of us or...?"

"Just us Hyung. Just us.”

Grasping the hand that poked his cheek, Soobin responded. Pulling the hand now to his lips, he kissed the eldest’s knuckles. He didn't know where all that courage came from. Yeonjun's eyes were blown from surprise and he didn't say a word.

Dejected, Soobin thought he went too far, eyes dropping to the ground he let go of the elder’s smaller hand and proceeded to move away, wanting to hide in a corner but Yeonjun stopped him. Pulling the taller back by his collar. Just inches apart.

"Why did you move away Binnie-" Yeonjun spoke in a whisper. Soobin couldn't believe what was happening. Gulping on air, his heart hammering in his ears, he was sure the eldest could hear him. Moving his hand down from the collar to his chest, Yeonjun placed it right over his heart, basking in the way he made the taller feel. Taking his hand and placing on his own chest, gazing at the sparkling orbs in front of him. His heart beating a mile per hour as well.

Soobin got what the elder was trying to do, he never wanted this moment to end. Nudging his head forward, noses brushed against each other’s. Yeonjun's back now pressed flush against his door. Soobin let out a whisper against his lips.

"I like you Yeonjun. I like you a lot."

And Yeonjun reciprocated, nodding vigorously. Letting a sigh of relief, the eldest finally pressed his lips against the taller. Lips slotted like puzzle pieces made for one another. Clutching at the collar Yeonjun deepened the kiss, lips moving in an unspoken rhythm as Soobin's large hands found purchase at shorter’s waist. Lips moulding in a happy mist.

Yeonjun's lips tasted like cherry and himself. Taken back to the fateful night, the kiss got more ardent. Both men reminded of the day whose ache they so desperately wanted to dissolve. Out of breath, Soobin pulled away, only to kiss the eldest forehead. Thumb ghosting over the shorter’s bottom lip, eyes glossed with passion and sadness.

"I'm sorry Binnie."

"Don't be Hyung." Caressing his cheek, Soobin gave another peck to the eldest. Lips a little swollen, hearts warm from love.

**Love**

"I'll pick you up at 7 in the evening. And this time it is a date date."

"Alright."

The eldest finally smiled his biggest smile and Soobin couldn't help but dive in for another kiss, giggling into each other’s lips, no one wanted to pull away. Air being the sole reason for their separation.

Soobin finally stepped back, smiling at the eldest.

"Go and sleep Hyung." And Yeonjun did just that. Falling to his pillow, a beaming smile on his face, heart warm with love. Music played in the room as the boy finally dozed off, feeling that his 16-year-old self finally got the closure that he so so desired.

_All I know is we said, "Hello"_ _  
So dust off your highest hopes  
All I know is pouring rain  
And everything has changed  
All I know is a new found grace  
All my days, I'll know your face  
  
_

**_All I know since yesterday  
Is everything has changed_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, thank you so much for bearing with me. I hope you liked it!! I dont have much to say xD do tell me what you thought about this piece!!! 
> 
> more works are in progress too!!!


End file.
